Toward Happiness
by YukiyaS2
Summary: Após ser atingida por uma maldição durante a batalha final, Heather Potter vê sua chance de começar de novo. Uma nova vida, sendo ela mesma, sem ter de se preocupar com mais ninguém. A Menina-Que-Sobreviveu desaparece sem deixar pistas, e seis anos depois, Kobayashi Yuri desembarca no aeroporto internacional de Tókio e se matricula na Seigaku e juntando-se a equipe de tênis.
1. Chapter 1

**TOWARD HAPPINESS**

 **Sinopse:** Após ser atingida por uma maldição durante a batalha final, Heather Potter vê sua chance de começar de novo. Uma nova vida, sendo ela mesma, sem ter de se preocupar com mais ninguém. A Menina-Que-Sobreviveu desaparece sem deixar pistas, e seis anos depois, Kobayashi Yuri desembarca no aeroporto internacional de Tókio. Matriculando-se na Seigaku e juntando-se a equipe de tênis. Como o mundo do tênis japonês será afetado pela presença de Kobayashi Yuri?

 **Censura:** 16+  
 **Gêneros:** Amizade, Comédia, Fantasia, Romance, Esporte, Vida Escolar, Universo Alternativo  
 **Avisos:** Homossexualidade, Linguagem Imprópria, Spoilers

 **Notas:** Harry Potter não me pertence. Prince of Tennis não me pertence.

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

* * *

O suave e macio tom de branco se estendia até onde o olhar alcançava. Um imenso cobertor de nuvens, tingido pelas cores do sol de verão. Era quase como um mar de algodão macio.

Uma menina pequena, com o queixo apoiando em sua mão e cabelos negros curtos, observava tudo isso através da janela do avião. Ela parecia ter por volta da idade de onze anos, com o corpo magro, olhos de um verde intenso e brilhante. Mesmo sendo uma menina, ela vestia uma rouba obviamente masculina: uma calça jeans lavado azul claro, um blusão cinza da Nike, e um tênis preto com detalhes em prata. Agora, ela era Kobayashi Yuri, mas no passado, ela havia sido conhecida como Heather Potter, a Menina-Que-Sobreviveu.

Durante a batalha final, ela havia sido atingida por uma maldição de regressão, que forçava o corpo a regredir a idade de seis anos. Com Voldemort morto, Yuri havia visto aquela 'maldição', como uma nova oportunidade. Uma chance abençoada. Uma recompensa, para toda a merda que ela havia sido forçada durante dezessete anos. Sem que ninguém soubesse o que havia acontecido, ela havia aparatado no Gringotes na madrugada após matar Voldemort, solicitando uma audiência com o chefe dos duendes: Ragnok.

Após doze horas, três centenas de galeões, um ritual para desaparecer com toda e qualquer cicatriz de seu corpo (que poderia ser usada para lhe identificar), outro ritual para acabar com os efeitos colaterais das maldições e de ter passado por uma guerra, uma identidade completamente nova e metade de seu ouro convertido em dólares; Kobayashi Yuri embarcou em um avião em direção aos Estados Unidos, e Heather Potter desapareceu.

Yuri estava decidida a ter uma simples vida trouxa. Ter a infância que ela nunca foi capaz de ter. A vida que ela sempre desejou.

Até o momento, ela estava sendo incrivelmente bem sucedida.

Ela havia cursado a escola trouxa, dedicando-se completamente a sua educação (Hermione teria ficado orgulhosa dela se soubesse), e havia descoberto mais sobre si mesma no primeiro ano, do que em toda a sua vida. Yuri havia descoberto que adorava bandas de rock e música clássica. Ela descobriu um incrível talento para guitarra e piano, ao qual ela havia escolhido para aprender pelo simples prazer de fazê-lo. Ela descobriu que preferia roupas masculinas, porque elas eram muito mais confortáveis e o cabelo curto era muito mais pratico e ela gostava disso (principalmente agora, que ela não tinha que esconder uma cicatriz). Ela havia descoberto que adorava psicologia e química (o que havia sido uma surpresa, dado o seu passado com poções). Ela também havia descoberto um gosto em patinar no gelo. Era algo realmente relaxante, principalmente quando ela estava estressada.

Sua nova vida era ótima, mas ela havia sentido falta de praticar algum esporte. Ela havia amado quadribol. E ela sentia falta da rotina de treino e formação física. Foi assim que, um ano depois, ela conheceu sua mais nova paixão esportiva: tênis. Ela havia visto alguns garotos jogando em uma quadra de rua, ela tinha sido amor à primeira vista.

A velocidade, o foco, a energia… Yuri sabia que ela amaria tênis muito mais do que havia amado quadribol.

No final daquela dia, ela havia chegado em casa com todo um kit de tênis básico: três raquetes, bolas, bolsa de tênis, roupas, calçados apropriados, pesos, munhequeiras, livros sobre regras e o básico sobre o esporte, assim como alguns vídeos que ensinavam a jogar.

Em um ano, Yuri podia se considerar uma jogadora regular. Em dois anos, ela havia se tornado uma boa jogadora. Em três anos, ela havia ficado ainda melhor. Agora, cinco anos depois de ter começado a jogar, ela se considerava uma excelente tenista.

Ela havia participado de um pequeno punhado de torneios amadores, nada grande o suficiente para ser coberto pela imprensa. Ela havia superado seu desgosto por repórteres, já que os repórteres trouxas (com exceção dos paparazzis) tinham escrúpulos e um grande medo de advogados. Mas isso não significava que ela estava jogando para se exibir. Ela só amava tênis.

E foi por seu amor ao tênis, que ela havia decidido de mudar de sua confortável casa em Phoenix no Arizona, para Tókio no Japão.

Ela havia escutado sobre nível excepcional dos jogadores japoneses e ela queria comprovar isso com seus próprios olhos. Além do mais, ela sempre havia gostado do Japão, motivo pelo qual seu novo nome era de origem japonesa.

 **[Senhores passageiros, iremos desembarcar no aeroporto internacional em poucos minutos. Pedimos que todos retornem a seus lugares, coloquem o cinto de segurança e desliguem seus aparelhos eletrônicos. Obrigado.]** A voz da comissária de bordo fez com que Yuri saísse de seus pensamentos.

Yuri se ajeitou em seu acento, desligando seu blackbarry, para então puxar o cinto de segurança.

Dez minutos depois, ela sentiu o avião inclinar e aterrissar em segurança. Saindo de seu acento, ela seguiu para a porta do avião, onde uma comissária de borda japonesa a aguardava com um folheto.

— _Seja bem-vinda a Tókio. Espero que sua estadia seja agradável_. — Desejou a comissária, em inglês, lhe entregando o folheto.

— Arigato gozaimasu. — Respondeu em um japonês perfeito, sem nem mesmo um toque de sotaque estrangeiro, o que lhe valeu um olhar surpreso da mulher.

Yuri sorriu de lado, antes de sair do avião.

Chegando no interior do aeroporto, ela começou a ler as placas para se orientar, indo até a área para recuperar sua bagagem. Porém, no momento em que ela chegou na área de bagagens, ela se deparou com uma cena cômica. Um funcionário da segurança do aeroporto correndo atrás de um gato do Himalaia. O gato parecia ser muito inteligente, pois ele conseguiu driblar o segurança, fazendo-o colidir com algumas malas empilhadas no chão.

Yuri tentou, mas ela não pode deixar de rir da cena.

Então o gato de virou em sua direção e, antes mesmo que ela pudesse ter algum tipo de reação, o gato pulou sobre ela e, por reflexo, Yuri o pegou. Ele olhou para ela, como se estivesse julgando-a, antes de começar a ronronar manhosamente. O segurança a encarou com descrença, balbuciando alguma coisa sobre 'gato endiabrado', quando Yuri viu um garoto se aproximando de onde estava.

Ele deveria ter por volta dos doze anos, com cabelos negros esverdeados e olhos cor-de-mel afiados. Ele usava um boné branco e carregava um saco de tênis preto em suas costas. Provavelmente, ele era o dono do gato. Porém, ele parou, quando uma voz masculina o chamou:

— _Ei! Ryoma! Você pegou Karupin?! Nós temos que pegar o resto de nossas malas!_

Yuri olhou para o homem que havia falado, arqueando uma sobrancelha diante da aparência dele. Ele deveria ter por volta dos trinta e poucos anos, barba por fazer e usando um uniforme de monge surrado. Ele também estava falando em inglês, apesar do fato de estarem no Japão e aparentar ser japonês. E, estranhamente, ele lhe parecia familiar.

— _Estou indo_ , oyaji. — Respondeu Ryoma em inglês, exceto pela última palavra. — _Karupin queria esticar as pernas um pouco._

O homem, que Yuri poderia supor ser o pai do menino, piscou um pouco surpreso, antes de notar que ela estava segurando gato, Karupin.

— _Ahm?! Quem é você?! E por que está segurando o gato do meu filho?!_ — Exclamou incrivelmente alto, ainda em inglês, embora ele não soubesse que ela poderia entendê-lo.

Yuri lançou um olhar para o homem, antes de entregar Karupin para o menino.

— _É rude pedir o nome de alguém, sem antes dizer o seu._ — Respondeu em inglês, de forma calma.

O homem finalmente parecia ter notado que estava falando em inglês, quando escutou ela falar outra língua de forma perfeita.

— Você fala inglês… — murmurou ele de uma forma um pouco estúpida, agora passando a falar japonês.

— Sim, seria difícil não falar, sendo que morei na América desde os seis anos. — Respondeu tranquilamente, andando em direção à esteira onde poderia recuperar suas coisas.

— Realmente? Eu e minha família somos da América! Nós acabamos de nos mudar para o Japão, para que o pequeno Ryoma aqui, pudesse ir na minha antiga escola e se juntar ao clube de tênis. Ah, a propósito, sou Echizen Nanjiroh.

Yuri congelou ao escutar o nome.

Oh.

Agora ela sabia por que o homem parecia tão familiar.

Ele era Echizen Nanjiroh. O Samurai Nanjiroh. O famoso jogador de tênis. Um famoso jogador de tênis que, se a revista de mulheres de rouba de banho saindo de dentro de sua bolsa queria dizer alguma coisa, era um pervertido.

— Meu nome é Kobayashi Yuri. E eu só estava segurando o gato, porque ele pulou em cima de mim. — Respondeu, voltando a sua atenção para a esteira de bagagens, vendo suas coisas se aproximando.

Ela puxou uma mala pequena preta e uma mochila de tênis azul escuro, com 'K. Yuri' bordado em letras brancas.

— Oh! Kobayashi-kun, você joga tênis? — Perguntou Nanjiroh curioso, vendo-a colocar a mochila de tênis sobre os ombros.

— Um pouco. — Ela não ia falar que era boa, ou experiente. Não para um ex-jogador profissional que, se ela podia confiar em sua avaliação física que nunca havia sido errada, ainda estava em forma.

— Oyaji, temos de ir. — Falou Ryoma, claramente irritado com a demora de seu pai.

— Você é bom? Talvez você e Ryoma possam jogar alguns jogos. — Convidou sorrindo amplamente, ignorando Ryoma completamente.

Yuri pensou por um momento.

Se Ryoma havia sido treinado pelo pai, era muito provável que ele era um ótimo jogador e, certamente, seria muito divertido jogar com ele. Mas vendo a expressão de irritação do menino, ela sabia que ele não estava interessado.

— Você quer jogar? — Perguntou, virando-se para encarar o menino que mantinha uma expressão de frustração.

Sua única resposta foi um encolher de ombros, que soou muito como um 'não faço questão'.

— Nesse caso, tenho mais o que fazer. Talvez nos encontremos em outro momento. Adeus. — Falou, pegando suas coisas e saindo do aeroporto e indo em direção ao ponto de taxi.

Encontrando um taxi desocupado, ela esperou o taxista colocar sua mala no porta-malas, para que ela sentasse no banco de trás do taxi. Depois de dar o endereço da casa que os duendes haviam comprado a seu pedido, ela abriu sua mochila de tênis e procurou os folhetos das três escolas que ela estava interessada. Ela havia pesquisado várias escolas no Japão, com clubes de tênis e, no final, ela havia pré-selecionado três escolas: Hyotei, Rikkaidai e Seigaku.

Hyotei, ao que tudo indicava, era uma escola para crianças ricas. O clube de tênis era bom e tinha uma política de 'rebaixar os perdedores e promover os vencedores'. Era um boa escola, mas Yuri não sabia se poderia lidar com a política de um clube assim, sem mencionar que, mais do que provavelmente, ela teria de lidar com um bando de riquinhos mimados. Uma terrível imagem de uma escola cheia de Dracos Malfoys a fez se arrepiar.

Rikkaidai era surpreendente também. Tinha um bom currículo escolar e seu clube de tênis havia vencido o campeonato nacional nos últimos 15 anos. Era algo realmente surpreendente.

Seigaku parecia ótimo também. O currículo era bom, seu clube de tênis também tinha uma boa reputação, com alguns jogadores ótimos. Além do mais, Seigaku era…

Oh.

Yuri arregalou os olhos, enquanto olhava para o folheto da Seigaku.

Seigaku era a antiga escola de Echizen Nanjiroh. Então, isso significava que aquela seria a escola que Ryoma estaria participando.

Um pequeno sorriso matreiro surgiu em seus lábios.

Ela tinha uma pequena intuição de que as coisas seriam interessantes perto de Ryoma.

Yuri tirou o seu blackbarry de dentro do bolso, escrevendo uma mensagem para o seu advogado, Will Parker, um aborto que os duendes havia lhe indicado. Ela já sabia qual escola ela estaria participando e só precisava que Will marcasse a reunião para fosse encontrar o diretor e providenciar a papelada de sua matricula.

Vinte minutos depois, o taxi parou em frente a sua nova casa. Pegando sua mala, ela pagou pela corrida, antes de olhar para a casa que os duendes haviam lhe comprado, antes de sorrir de lado. Parecia que eles haviam seguido perfeitamente suas especificações.

A casa era bonita de madeira, com três andares, em um tom amarelo claro, com telhado azul escuro. Havia muitas janelas grandes, o que deixaria muita iluminação entrar na casa (algo que havia sido uma de suas exigências). Ela tinha várias árvores na parte da frente, trazendo um ar agradável, com um delicado muro branco. Preso ao muro, uma plaquinha de bronze com o nome 'Kobayashi' escrito em kanji.

Yuri caminhou para dentro de sua casa, sua alma leve e ansiosa, pronta para continuar sua tranquila e agradável vida no mundo trouxa.

* * *

 ** _Primeiro capítulo feito._**  
 ** _Eu tive essa ideia, depois de ler uma fic que o autor havia abandonado._**  
 ** _Eu escolhi o nome Yuri em homenagem a mãe da Heather (fem Harry), porque Yuri significa flor de lírio. Sem mencionar que Yuri também é um nome unissex, e eu pretendo fazer algumas cenas engraçadas com o fato de que a Yuri usa roupas de meninos, e todos acreditam que ela é um menino. Ah, se alguém está tentando imaginar como a Yuri é, basta pegar uma imagem da Fujioka Haruhi de Ouran High School Host Clube, e imaginar ela de olhos verdes e com o cabelo um pouco mais bagunçado. E a casa da Yuri é essa ( vignette1 . wikia . nocookie ccs / images / e / ec / Sakura's _ House . jpg / revision / latest ? cb = 20150618141127) [Não esqueçam de tirar os espaços para poder ver a imagem]._**  
 ** _Espero que todos tenham gostado da fic._**  
 ** _Beijinhos e até mais =3_**


	2. Chapter 2

**TOWARD HAPPINESS**

 **Sinopse:** Após ser atingida por uma maldição durante a batalha final, Heather Potter vê sua chance de começar de novo. Uma nova vida, sendo ela mesma, sem ter de se preocupar com mais ninguém. A Menina-Que-Sobreviveu desaparece sem deixar pistas, e seis anos depois, Kobayashi Yuri desembarca no aeroporto internacional de Tókio. Matriculando-se na Seigaku e juntando-se a equipe de tênis. Como o mundo do tênis japonês será afetado pela presença de Kobayashi Yuri?

 **Censura:** 16+  
 **Gêneros:** Amizade, Comédia, Fantasia, Romance, Esporte, Vida Escolar, Universo Alternativo  
 **Avisos:** Homossexualidade, Linguagem Imprópria, Spoilers

 **Notas:** Harry Potter não me pertence. Prince of Tennis não me pertence.

* * *

 **Capítulo 2**

* * *

Yuri gemeu um pouco descontente, quando escutou o despertador soar às quatro e meia da manhã.

Ela devido ao fato de que ela estava acostumada ao fuso horário de Phoenix, que possuía dezesseis horas de diferença em relação à Tókio, Yuri havia tido de tomar algumas providencias para não ser refém do mesmo por muito tempo. Depois de ter saído às sete horas da manhã de sexta-feira de Phoenix, e chegado às treze horas de sábado em Tókio, Yuri sentia-se completamente esgotada. Ela mal havia explorado sua nova casa, antes de banhar-se e jogar-se sobre a cama e dormir. Ela acordou por volta das vinte e duas horas, fazendo um rápido lanche, antes de tomar uma poção sono sem sonhos, que lhe ajudaria a voltar a dormir, desse jeito ela poderia forçar seu organismo a se adaptar mais rápido ao horário de Tókio.

Ela desligou o despertador, se espreguiçando, antes de ir até sua mala, que ela não havia desfeito na noite passada. Ela tirou o que parecia ser um guarda-roupa de brinquedo, colocando-o em um canto de seu quarto, antes de fazendo se expandir até o tamanho de um guarda-roupa de madeira marrom de quatro portas e três gavetas, com entalhes e relevo, no estilo rococó.

Yuri sempre gostou do estilo clássico. Ela havia caminhado por várias lojas de antiguidades, para comprar a maioria dos móveis de sua casa em Phoenix. Mais tarde, ela iria procurar por alguns móveis clássicos japoneses, para dar alguma personalidade a sua nova casa, mas ela havia decidido trazer alguns de seus móveis, tais como aquele guarda-roupa.

Ela se desfez de suas roupas de dormir e vestiu uma calça moletom cinza escura, uma camiseta branca e um par de meias brancas. Pegando um par de tênis de corrida preto e sua mochila de tênis, descendo as escadas em direção à cozinha. Ela encheu cinco garrafas d'água e pegou oito barras de cereais, antes de calçar os tênis e sair de casa, para iniciar seu treino matinal.

Para qualquer, poderia parecer loucura acordar às quatro e meia da manhã e sair para correr dez quilômetros, sem nem ao menos comer alguma coisa. Bem, mais de uma vez, Yuri havia provado que não era como a maioria das pessoas. Ela amava tênis mais do que um dia amou quadribol ou voar. Então ela se dedicava ainda mais ao treino. Sem mencionar que, com a corrida, ela podia conhecer um pouco melhor os arredores de sua nova casa.

Por ser muito cedo e final de janeiro, a rua estava escura, sendo iluminada pelos postes de energia, e havia uma forte serração. Yuri aplicou-se um rápido feitiço de isolamento térmico, para não ser muito afetada pelo frio (viver seis anos no Arizona certamente a fazia sentir a diferença climática), para então começar sua corrida.

Ela iniciou um ritmo lento, deixando que seus músculos se acostumassem e acordassem lentamente. Dez minutos depois, ela estava correndo mais rápido, mantendo um ritmo estável. Vinte minutos depois, ela saiu da área residencial em que estaria morando, chegando à área comercial. Ela viu um supermercado, uma loja de conveniência e (para sua grande alegria) um rinque de patinação. Agora ela já tinha um lugar onde poderia patinar e relaxar, quando ficasse muito estressada. Tênis podia ser sua grande paixão, mas era deslizando sobre o gelo que Yuri era capaz de limpar seus pensamentos e chegar a decisões importantes.

Continuando sua corrida, ela encontrou várias lanchonetes e alguns restaurantes que pareciam agradáveis. Quando ela estava terminando a metade de seu circuito, ela passou por uma quadra de tênis de rua. Um sorriso iluminou seu rosto, ao escutar o som maravilhoso e inconfundível de bolas batendo contra a raquete. Mais tarde, ela iria até a quadra para ver se encontrava alguém com quem pudesse ter uma partida ou duas.

Ela parou para retomar o fôlego, sentando-se sobre um dos bancos concreto brancos que havia na calçada. Abrindo sua mochila, ela tirou uma das garrafas d'água e uma toalha para secar seu suor e se reidratar.

Bebendo duas garrafas e meia, e comendo quatro barras de cereais, ela guardou suas coisas e se preparou para voltar a correr de volta para casa.

Quando ela chegou em casa, era pouco depois das seis horas da manhã. Ela terminou de beber suas garrafas d'água (ela havia aprendido, da forma mais difícil, o quão importante era manter os níveis de hidratação), para então subir e tomar um longo banho e fazer sua higiene básica.

Vinte minutos depois, ela desceu as escadas completamente refrescada e faminta, vestindo um par de jeans azuis e uma camisa de botões branca com mangas compridas. Ela foi para a cozinha, pronta para começar a preparar seu café da manhã, feliz por ter pagado a taxa extra aos duendes, para que eles abastecessem sua geladeira e dispensa.

Quinze minutos depois, ela estava sentada em sua mesa, degustando waffles com calda de bordo, bacon e ovos fritos com tomates cerejas e suco de laranja. Depois de comer, começou a arrumar sua nova casa e a desembalar suas coisas. Era hora de começar a fazer aquela casa, _sua_ casa.

…

Por volta das treze horas, Yuri já havia desembalado tudo e, depois de comer alguns sanduíches de salada de ovo, ela pegou sua bicicleta e sua mochila de tênis e foi para a quadra de tênis de rua.

Will havia lhe ligado pouco antes dela sair, lhe dizendo que os documentos chegariam na manhã de segunda-feira e sua reunião com o diretor da Seigaku estava marcada para as quatorze horas de segunda-feira. Na verdade, o advogado estava um pouco surpreso que ela havia decidido, tão rapidamente, para qual escola ela iria ir. Yuri simplesmente respondeu que ela tinha uma 'intuição' de que Seigaku seria interessante. E, depois de tudo o que havia passado, Yuri _sempre_ escutava sua intuição.

Chegando nas quadras de rua, foi impossível para ela deixar de sorrir ao ver o lugar. Era incrivelmente mais limpo e bem conservado, do que as quadras públicas em Phoenix. Não havia pichações e nem mesmo um único sinal de vandalismo. Ela teria um imenso prazer de jogar naquelas quadras.

Havia bastante gente, provavelmente por ser domingo. Ela observou que o publico variava desde crianças que ainda tinha um pouco de dificuldade de segurar suas raquetes, até adolescentes mais velhos do que ela.

Yuri ficou alguns minutos parada, analisando cada um dos tenistas de forma crítica. Ela sempre havia se orgulhado de sua capacidade de analisar o inimigo. Essa habilidade se mostrou muito preciosa em 'sua vida passada' (como ela gostava de pensar sobre o tempo antes de ela ser Kobayashi Yuri), e ela não havia perdido sua importância, desde que ela começara a jogar tênis. Seus olhos eram capazes de ler os tenistas, com a mesma perfeição que havia lido seus inimigos. Ela podia descobrir o estilo, pontos fracos e fortes, defeitos e potencial de cada um, apenas estudando-os por alguns minutos.

Não demorou mais do que um par minutos, para que Yuri chegasse à conclusão de que não havia ninguém que seria capaz de se manter com ela, em um jogo completo. Foi então que seus olhos foram atraído para uma parte mais afastada, onde havia um muro, que era usado para se praticar rali sozinho.

Yuri se aproximou um pouco mais daquela área, vendo que havia um adolescente um pouco mais velho do que ela. Ele era alto, mais alto do que a média, provavelmente por volta de 1,70m. Ele tinha os cabelos castanhos escuros e usava óculos de lentes finas. Ele vestia uma calça de malha cinza clara, e uma jaqueta azul acinzentada.

Os olhos esmeraldas analisaram com cuidado o adolescente.

Ele tinha um corpo bem construído, seus movimentos eram sólidos e tinham um fluxo constante. Ele certamente era um tenista de alto nível, muito mais alto do que o nível esperado de um adolescente. Mas… Yuri estreitou os olhos, fixando-os sobre o cotovelo esquerdo… parecia que ele tinha sofrido alguma lesão no cotovelo esquerdo. Então, apesar dele estar treinando com a mão direita, era mais provável que ele era canhoto e havia sofrido alguma lesão e estava tentando poupar o braço lesionado e, ainda assim, manter sua forma.

Yuri sorriu, aproximando-se um pouco mais e aparando atrás do adolescente mais velho.

— Oi, que tal um jogo? — Convidou, chamando a atenção do mais velho.

Ele parou o rali contra a parede, virando-se para encará-la e Yuri pode olhar para seu rosto. Ele tinha uma expressão séria, mas era inegavelmente bonito. Seus olhos eram âmbar e, por um segundo, Yuri poderia jurar que havia visto algo brilhando nos olhos dele, mas supôs que fosse apenas o reflexo das lentes dos óculos.

— Um jogo parece bom.

…

Tezuka Kunimitsu não sabia o que estava esperando, quando decidiu sair para as quadras públicas, fazer um treino leve naquele domingo. Não havia atividade do clube de tênis naquele dia, e mesmo que ele próprio havia dado ordens os membros do clube para descansarem, ele não podia se dar ao luxo. Com o cotovelo esquerdo ainda lesionado, Tezuka sabia que precisaria tornar seu braço direito tão bom quanto o esquerdo. Porém, seja lá o que ele estivesse esperando, nada poderia tê-lo preparado para ser desafiado para uma partida, por um menino mais novo.

Enquanto se posicionava em seu lado da quadra, pronto para fazer o primeiro saque, Tezuka permitiu-se analisar um pouco seu adversário. O menino era pequeno e magro, com muitos traços andrógenos, ainda mais andrógenos do que Fuji e Kikumaru. Ele tinha os cabelos negros em um ébano escuro um tanto mais bagunçados, do que Tezuka poderia supor ser possível. Sua pele tinha um bronzeado saudável e bonito, como o de alguém que tomava constantes banhos de sol, o que era estranho, considerado que estavam no meio do inverno. Mas, de toda e qualquer característica, nada mais se destacava mais do que os olhos. Eles eram grandes, em um tom de verde brilhante que Tezuka nunca havia visto antes.

O capitão da Seigaku não notou apenas a aparência, mas também a postura com que o menor segurava a raquete e se posicionava para receber seu saque. O menor sabia o que estava fazendo. Ele tinha um bom domínio de seu equilíbrio. Ele conhecia seu estilo próprio e estava confortável com ele.

Tezuka lançou a bola para o alto, acertando-a com a raquete com um pouco mais de força. Não era seu Zero Shiki Serve. Era apenas um Flat Serve comum. Era um teste. Normalmente, tenistas mais baixos tinham dificuldade de devolver esse saque. Tezuka queria saber como aquele garoto reagia a um saque que seria uma desvantagem para sua altura.

Em resposta para seu saque, Tezuka quase não teve chance de reagir, ao ver o garoto devolver seu saque de forma muito tranquila, enviando-o com um forehand cruzado veloz. Muito mais veloz do que ele teria suposto.

Tezuka correu para devolver a bola, mas assim que o fez, seus olhos se arregalaram ao ver o menor em posição em frente à rede. A bola tocou suavemente a raquete do mais novo, para então retornar e atingir o chão da quadra do lado de Tezuka.

Tezuka ficou sério. Seus olhos âmbar brilhando intensamente, enquanto olhava para a expressão tranquila do menor. Ele tinha um sorriso que era uma mistura de malícia e alegria quase que angelical.

— " _Respondeu um Flat Serve, que seria saque desvantajoso por sua altura, com um veloz forehand cruzado, me fazendo correr em direção oposta para devolvê-lo, desviando minha atenção da rede por um par de segundos. O que lhe deu a chance de fazer uma aproximação rápida, e usar o momento para marcar o ponto com um drop-volley. Impressionante. Ao que parece, não posso baixar minha guarda._ " — Pensou, sorrindo minimamente ao se posicionar novamente para outro saque. — " _Essa partida será mais interessante do que pensei_."

…

Tezuka se sentou no banco ofegante, o suor escorrendo por seu rosto.

Quando havia sido a última vez que ele havia tido um jogo tão difícil? Um jogo em que ele havia tido de ir com tudo… ou quase tudo. O jogo havia durado quase duas horas, terminando em um acirrado 6-7, sendo a vitória do tenista mais novo. Em nenhum momento, porém, Tezuka fez uso de suas 'armas secretas' (Tezuka Zone, Zero Shiki Drop Shot, ou Zero Shiki Serve). Essa decisão não havia sido tomada com base em qualquer pensamento superior ou prepotente. Na verdade, Tezuka quase podia sentir que os dois, silenciosamente, haviam decidido que não usariam qualquer movimento especial. Sim, porque Tezuka tinha certeza de que seu pequeno adversário deveria ter sua própria cota de movimentos impressionantes, que iam muito além do conhecimento normal de um tenista de sua idade.

— Chá gelado? — Ofereceu Yuri, estendendo uma garrafa de chá gelado, que havia comprado em uma das maquinas automáticas.

Tezuka ergueu os olhos, olhando para a garrafa.

Não era comum para as pessoas beberem chá gelado no inferno, mas depois daquele jogo, tudo o que Tezuka poderia desejar era uma bebida gelada.

— Aa, arigato. — Agradeceu, aceitando a garrafa.

Yuri apenas sorriu em resposta, sentando-se ao lado do mais velho, abrindo sua própria garrafa de suco de maçã.

— Kobayashi Yuri, 12 anos. Mudei-me ontem de Phoenix, no Arizona. — Apresentou-se, estendendo a mão em um cumprimento amigável.

E isso explicava o bronzeado em pleno inverno, pensou Tezuka, aceitando a mão oferecida.

— Tezuka Kunimitsu, 14 anos. Você tem muita habilidade, Kobayashi. — Elogiou, sua voz tranquila enquanto observava a forma energética como Yuri se mostrava, mesmo depois do jogo. — " _Um tenista de resistência?_ "

— Arigato. Você também é muito bom, Tezuka-san. Mesmo que você não estivesse usando todas as suas habilidades, nem sua mão dominante, foi um jogo incrível.

Tezuka piscou surpreso, quase não acreditando que Yuri havia descoberto isso tão rapidamente. Era mais do que evidente que o menor não era um tenista normal.

— Há quanto tempo você joga tênis, Kobayashi?

— Hm… quase seis anos. — Respondeu um pouco pensativa. Ela havia começado a jogar aos sete anos e ela faria 13 anos em julho, então era mais ou menos esse tempo. — Eu estava passeando, quando vi alguns garotos jogando tênis em uma quadra pública. Quando eu vi, pensei que era incrível. De certa forma, foi como amor a primeira vista.

Tezuka sorriu de lado ao escutar aquilo.

Ele podia ver os olhos verdes brilharem com a lembrança, e o fogo oculto por detrás das esmeraldas. Era inegável que Yuri amava tênis. Com uma paixão como essa, Tezuka tinha certeza de que Yuri seria um adversário temido em um jogo oficial. Por um segundo, o capitão da Seigaku tremeu, ao imaginar Yuri usando os uniformes de alguma das escolas rivais. Dentre elas, as mais temidas eram Hyotei e Rikkaidai. Ele quase podia ver Atobe e Yukimura fazendo de Yuri um regular e colocando-o em partidas importantes.

— Você mencionou que se mudou há pouco tempo. E quanto a sua educação? — Perguntou cuidadoso, quase desejando pegar o celular e ligar para Inui, para que o tenista de dados pudesse pesquisar mais sobre 'Kobayashi Yuri'.

— Eu encerrei o ano na minha antiga escola, antes de me mudar. Então vou começar o 1º ano do Chugakko em abril.

— Para qual escola você pretende ir?

Yuri olhou de canto para o tenista mais velho. Ela podia detectar o tom levemente ansioso, quase como se Tezuka estivesse com medo de sua resposta.

— Seigaku. Vou falar com o diretor na segunda-feira, para levar meus documentos.

Tezuka quase suspirou de alívio e esperança ao escutar aquilo.

Ele confiança em sua equipe de tênis. Confiava em cada um de seus companheiros. Mas ele sabia que para conseguirem, não apenas chegar aos Nacionais, mas vencê-lo, eles precisariam de muito mais poder do que tinham disponível no momento.

Tezuka quase podia sentir suas mãos coçarem, com o desejo de colocar Kobayashi de volta na quadra e testá-lo com toda a sua força e habilidade. Ele nem mesmo estava se importando que, caso fizesse isso, a lesão de seu braço poderia ser agravada. Mas ele foi capaz de conter esse desejo. Ele faria seu teste mais tarde. Nas partidas de rank.

— Você pretende se juntar ao clube de tênis da Seigaku? — Perguntou, apenas para ter certeza. Por tudo o que ele podia planejar, ainda havia a possibilidade de Yuri não se juntar a equipe de tênis.

— Claro que sim! Você também faz parte do clube de tênis da sua escola, Tezuka-san?

— Aa, sou o capitão da equipe. — Respondeu, com um pequeno sorriso. Parecia que os deuses estavam em favor da Seigaku.

— Então, isso quer dizer que você não é apenas bom no tênis, mas tem o espírito de liderança e é muito confiável. Só assim para ser capaz de liderar uma equipe e garantir que eles nunca percam seu espírito de luta. — Afirmou Yuri, sorrindo amplamente. Ela estava sendo sincera. Do seu ponto de vista, só pessoas assim poderiam ocupar um lugar tão importante, quando o de capitão da equipe. Não bastava ser bom em tênis, você tinha que ter um incrível espírito de luta, que poderia ser capaz de inflamar o espírito dos demais membros da equipe.

Tezuka tentou, ele realmente tentou, mas não conseguiu impedir-se de corar com o elogio. Prontamente, ele virou o rosto para o lado, erguendo a mão para fingir que estava arrumando seus óculos. Dessa forma, Yuri não poderia vê-lo corar como um tolo.

— Eu preciso ir. Foi um prazer jogar com você, Kobayashi. — Falou levantando-se e pegando sua mochila.

— Igualmente. Quem sabe não podemos jogar novamente, quando o seu braço se recuperar da lesão?

Tezuka pensou se deveria ter ficado surpreso, que Yuri sabia se sua lesão. Mas, de certa forma, ele não conseguia se surpreender com aquele comentário.

— Aa, seria ótimo.

Yuri sorriu com a resposta, vendo o adolescente mais velho se afastar, antes de se lembrar de uma coisa.

— Ei! Você não me disse qual é a sua escola! — Exclamou, sua voz alto o bastante para que Tezuka a escutasse. Como ela poderia procurá-lo depois para uma partida, se ela nem mesmo sabia onde ele estudava?

Tezuka parou ao escutar a exclamação, um pequeno sorriso se desenhando em seus lábios.

— Seigaku. Eu estou no 2º ano do Chugakko da Seigaku. — Respondeu, antes de ir embora, sem olhar para ver a expressão de Yuri.

Yuri piscou algumas vezes, antes de rir.

E lá estava a sua 'maldita sorte', que fazia com que ela conhecesse o futuro capitão da equipe de tênis a qual ela iria participar.

* * *

 ** _E ai galerinha do meu coraçãozinho? Como vocês vão nesse dia chuvoso? (chuvoso pra mim, ao menos, não sei como tá o clima aonde vocês moram, mas aqui tá caindo o mundo)_**

 ** _Bem, e aqui estamos nos, com a Yuri se adaptando a sua vida no Japão. Acho que deu pra perceber que ela leva o tênis a sério ne? O que acharam do encontro dela com o Tezuka? E se alguém ficou confuso com o fato de Tezuka ser do segundo ano, é porque, tecnicamente, a Yuri chegou alguns meses antes do terceiro ano do Tezuka se iniciar. E no japão, o ano escolar começa em abril e termina em março do ano seguinte (eles estudam, 11 meses, de segunda a sábado, das 7 da manhã até as 19 da noite)._**

 ** _Ah, e para aqueles que estão em dúvida, a resposta é SIM. Tezuka pensa que Yuri é um garoto. Eu expliquei isso no cap 1, mas vou explicar de novo. Yuri, no japão, é considerado um nome unissex, mesmo que seu significado seja 'flor de lírio' (o mesmo ocorre com Momo, que significa 'flor de pêssego'). E como a Yuri só usa roupas masculinas (porque as encontra muito mais confortáveis) e seu corpo não passou por nenhuma 'grande transformação', ela só parece ser um garoto andrógeno muito bonito (um bishônen). Alguém aí consegue imaginar a expressão do Tezuka, quando ele descobrir que Yuri, na verdade, é uma garota? kkkk_**

 ** _Espero que todos estejam gostando da fic._**

 ** _Beijinhos e até o próximo capítulo. =D_**


	3. Chapter 3

**TOWARD HAPPINESS**

 **Sinopse:** Após ser atingida por uma maldição durante a batalha final, Heather Potter vê sua chance de começar de novo. Uma nova vida, sendo ela mesma, sem ter de se preocupar com mais ninguém. A Menina-Que-Sobreviveu desaparece sem deixar pistas, e seis anos depois, Kobayashi Yuri desembarca no aeroporto internacional de Tókio. Matriculando-se na Seigaku e juntando-se a equipe de tênis. Como o mundo do tênis japonês será afetado pela presença de Kobayashi Yuri?

 **Censura:** 16+  
 **Gêneros:** Amizade, Comédia, Fantasia, Romance, Esporte, Vida Escolar, Universo Alternativo  
 **Avisos:** Homossexualidade, Linguagem Imprópria, Spoilers

 **Notas:** Harry Potter não me pertence. Prince of Tennis não me pertence.

* * *

 **Capítulo 3**

* * *

1º de abril chegou rápido, junto com o desabrochar das cerejeiras e do início do novo ano letivo.

Yuri havia acordado surpreendentemente animada naquela manhã. Após fazer seu treino matinal e comer um desjejum reforçado, montar um 'obento' (ela havia ficado realmente animada com a coisa toda de obento, após ver alguns livros de receitas), colocar o uniforme escolar (o masculino, já que ela não seria capaz de se movimentar confortavelmente com aquela microssaia! Além do mais, o diretor disse que não havia regras sobre os alunos usarem o uniforme correspondente ao seu gênero) ela correu para a Seigaku.

A cerimônia de inicio do ano letivo foi mais solene do que ela estava esperando ser. Todos os alunos do 1º ano foram reunidos do ginásio da escola, que havia sido arrumado e decorado com grandes faixas vermelhas, com os dizeres: "SEJAM BEM-VINDOS AO NOVO ANO ESCOLAR!". Fileiras de cadeiras dobráveis haviam sido organizada, para que os alunos se sentassem durante a cerimônia.

Yuri se acomodou na segunda fileira de cadeiras, de frente para o palco, querendo ter uma boa visão do que quer que fosse ser mostrado. Após todos os novos alunos se acomodarem, o diretor subiu no palco, e fez um longo discurso. Era em momentos como esse, que Yuri realmente sentia falta dos discursos rápidos de Dumbledore. Porque o diretor Ishikawa não podia fazer o mesmo? Bem, ela supôs que os novos alunos não o levariam a sério, se ele dissesse: 'Pateta, chorão, desbocado e beliscão'.

Mesmo que tenha sido enfadonho, Yuri tentou se concentrar e compreender o postos mais importantes. Todos os alunos deveriam ter três disciplinas extracurriculares e participar de um clube. Exames físicos eram feitos quatro vezes ao ano e o primeiro ocorreria no fim daquela semana (Yuri realmente agradeceu sua decisão de ter se livrado das cicatrizes, ela realmente não queria ter de explicar como ela havia obtido a maioria delas). Simulados oficiais eram realizados uma vez por trimestre, para testar o conhecimento dos alunos, suas notas eram publicadas em murais e um rank era estabelecido. Todos os alunos abaixo da 400º posição, seriam obrigados a frequentar aulas de reforço e teriam suas atividades do clube suspensas até segunda ordem. Por último, o diretor havia feito um alerta sobre as regras, e avisado que todos os alunos receberiam um manual de regras da escola.

Certamente, Seigaku era rígida em seus padrões, mas Yuri não acreditava que ela fosse à escola mais rígida do Japão.

Após o longo discurso do diretor, os clubes começaram suas apresentações e introdução aos novos alunos. Yuri havia gostado _muito_ dessa parte.

O clube de ginástica havia feito uma bonita apresentação. A banda havia tocado a música 'Sobre o Amor Eros', que rendeu muitos aplausos de todos. Os clubes de artes marciais haviam sido um pouco mais 'agressivos', em sua estratégia de conseguir novos membros e, do ponto de vista de Yuri, eles estavam apenas concentrado em conseguirem membros masculinos, ao fazer um discurso machista e garantindo uma infinita popularidade com o publico feminino para todos os que se candidatassem ao clube. Yuri realmente torceu o nariz, ao ver que alguns garotos realmente haviam acreditado naquela promessa. Sinceramente! Eles estavam no século XXI! Nenhuma garota iria moderna iria ser 'seduzida' por técnicas dos tempos das cavernas!

Ela precisou esperar mais dez clubes, antes que o clube de tênis finalmente se apresentasse. Yuri não pode deixar de sorrir, ao ver Tezuka se colocando no centro do palco, seu rosto não demonstrando qualquer tipo de expressão, completamente centrado. Ele usava o uniforme de titular do clube: azul, branco e vermelho. Ao lado dele, havia outro adolescente usando o mesmo uniforme. O outro garoto parecia ter a mesma altura de Tezuka, ele tinha os cabelos negros cortados perfeitamente alinhados em um corte militar, exceto por duas pequenas mechas que ficavam soltas em sua testa. Sua expressão era nitidamente mais suave do que a Tezuka.

— Hajimemashite. Sou Tezuka Kunimitsu, 3º, Capitão do Clube de Tênis da Seigaku. — Cumprimentou Tezuka de forma incrivelmente formal, sua voz amplificada pelo microfone.

— E eu sou Oishi Shuichiro, 3º, Vice-Capitão do Clube de Tênis da Seigaku. — Completou o outro garoto, sua voz muito mais gentil e menos formal do que a de Tezuka.

Yuri sorriu de lado, escutando Tezuka falar um pequeno resumo do que qualquer candidato poderia esperar, caso se inscrevesse para o clube de tênis. Ela estava certa em sua primeira dedução sobre Tezuka. Ele era um bom líder. Firme e exigente.

Já o vice-capitão…

Os olhos verdes se estreitaram um pouco, analisando a postura e as microexpressões de Oishi.

Ele parecia ser a 'mãe'. Ele parecia estar dividido entre apoiar as palavras firmes de Tezuka, a tentar convencê-lo em ser mais branco, para não assustador a todos os novos alunos.

— " _Eles, certamente, devem formar uma boa dupla para comandar. Um abranda e o outro exige._ " — Pensou sorridente. Se ainda havia alguma duvida sobre se juntar a equipe de tênis, ela havia terminado ao ver a postura dos dois adolescente mais velhos.

…

Depois de toda a cerimônia de boas vindas, antes dos novos alunos irem para suas aulas, eles foram guiados para o pátio central, havias mesas haviam sido montadas e os estudantes mais velhos estavam entregando panfletos e tentando convencer os novatos a se unirem a seus clubes. Yuri caminhou um pouco perdida entre a multidão de alunos mais altos, mais de uma vez praguejando sobre sua baixa estatura.

Foi quando ela finalmente viu a mesa de inscrições para o clube de tênis. Tezuka e Oishi estavam sentados na mesa, junto com uma senhora que deveria beirar aos 60 anos, usando calças de malha roxa e uma jaqueta da mesma cor. Os cabelos eram castanhos longos, amarrados em um rabo-de-cavalo alto. Provavelmente, era a professora responsável e treinadora do clube.

Com um sorriso em seu rosto, ela se aproximou da mesa de inscrições.

— Sumimassen, eu gostaria de me juntar ao clube de tênis. — Falou de forma tranquila, atraindo o olhar dos três.

Assim que os olhos de Tezuka se fixaram nos seus, ela pode ver o brilho de reconhecimento. Ele se lembrava dela, o que a deixava muito satisfeita. Teria sido ruim que ela houvesse se mostrado um adversário tão ruim, que nem mesmo era digna de ser lembrada.

— Claro! Basta preencher essa ficha! — Falou Oishi, parecendo muito animado ao vê-la, estendo-lhe uma folha e uma caneta.

Yuri acenou, pegando a folha e a caneta e começando a preencher os tópicos e respondendo as perguntas. Não eram muitas perguntas e os tópicos eram simples. Nome, idade, escola anterior… tópicos simples. Perguntas, eram apenas duas: por que ela queria jogar tênis e qual era seu objetivo. Yuri parou um pouco diante daquelas duas perguntas. Se perguntando se deveria ser sincera, ou não… no final, ela resolveu ser um pouco brincalhona (ela ainda tinha um legado para manter afinal).

— Pronto. — Falou, entregando a ficha para a professora responsável.

A mulher idosa leu as informações, antes de rir baixinho.

— Então, você é Kobayashi Yuri, que Ishikawa-sensei me avisou. — Comentou ela, atraindo a atenção dos outros dois. — Essa é sua última chance para reconsiderar.

— Bem, isso é ruim, porque eu realmente não sou do tipo de volta atrás. — Declarou, um sorriso maroto se desenhando em seus lábios, antes dela se virar e caminhar em direção ao prédio. Estava na hora dela encontrar sua sala de aula.

…

Tezuka observou em silêncio, enquanto Kobayashi se afastava.

Ele estava satisfeito que o talentoso tenista que havia enfrentado, havia realmente se matriculado na Seigaku e, ainda mais satisfeito, que ele havia decidido se juntar ao clube de tênis. Porém, o comentário de Ryuuzaki-sensei o havia alertado de que algo deveria estar errado.

— Ryuuzaki-sensei, o que o diretor avisou sobre esse ichinen? — Perguntou Oishi, parecendo ter detectado a mesma coisa que Tezuka.

— Oh, nada demais. Vocês não precisam se preocupar, é apenas uma pequena questão íntima sobre Kobayashi, mas nada que possa interferir com o clube. — Garantiu Ryuuzaki, entregando a ficha que Yuri havia preenchido para Tezuka.

Olhando para as informações, não havia nada de especial, mas quando ele viu as respostas, Tezuka teve que se controlar para não rir. Para ambas as perguntas, havia a mesma resposta escrita em inglês: ' _that's for me to know and you discover_ ' (Isso é para eu saber, e para vocês descobrirem).

Tezuka estava feliz por ter conversado com Ryuuzaki e Oishi, para mudar um pouco a introdução dos primeiros anos ao clube.

…

O primeiro dia de aula havia sido calmo.

Apenas uma introdução básica de entre os alunos e professores, uma explicação de como a rotina de aula seria e as datas de provas marcadas, assim como a data do primeiro simulado oficial.

Yuri havia ficado na sala 1-A, que era em sua maioria tranquila. Apenas um bando de adolescente despreocupados, exceto por uma única garota, que parecia ter sido dotada com um bom par de pulmões, se sua voz anormalmente alta era algum indicativo. Ela era Osakada Tomoka e era do melhor interesse de seus tímpanos, que Yuri mantivesse o máximo de distância possível com a garota. Em contra partida, Osakada parecia ser amiga de uma menina não tinha voz ou coragem o bastante para falar mais alto do que um sussurro. O que era muito melhor do ponto de vista de Yuri.

Ela havia sido chamada pelo conselheiro da classe, o professor Hashimoto, que era o professor de inglês, para discutir suas escolhas de classes extras. Ela havia escolhido duas classes avançadas, que normalmente não era escolhidas pelos alunos do primeiro ano: química e psicologia. Hashimoto-sensei havia frisado, mais de uma vez que as classes eram muito difíceis e se ele tivesse um mau desempenho, poderia comprometer totalmente seu histórico, mas como Yuri tinha os créditos e pontos necessário para fazer as duas classes, não havia como alguém impedi-la. Sua terceira opção havia sido a aula de música, e a única coisa que Hashimoto-sensei havia lhe perguntado, era se ela era capaz de cantar ou tocar algum instrumento. Depois de confirmar, ele apenas lhe entregou seu horário escolar e lhe desejou boa sorte.

Depois houve a pausa para o almoço e um período de autoestudo, em que a maioria dos alunos havia usado para conversar e se conhecer melhor. Yuri havia decidido apenas ler seu novo livro de química, que ela havia comprado há dois dias.

Ela não tinha um real interesse em se 'misturar' e fazer amigos com o mesmo desespero que havia tido, em sua vida passada. Não, Yuri havia aprendido que era melhor ser ela mesma e deixar que as coisas apenas acontecessem. Ela, definitivamente, havia superado sua carência por atenção.

Após o período de autoestudo, finalmente havia chegado o momento das atividades do clube. Yuri correu para a área ocupada pelo clube de tênis, assim que chegou lá, ela viu os membros mais velhos do clube já iniciando as atividades. Havia garotos do segundo e terceiro ano fazendo exercícios de resistência e alongamentos, assim como alguns que estavam treinando ralis nas várias quadras. Contudo, não havia qualquer sinal de qualquer aluno do primeiro ano.

— " _Eu não posso ter sido a única a me escrever para o clube…_ " — Pensou, franzindo um pouco a testa.

— Você é um dos novos membros? — Perguntou uma voz atrás dela, fazendo com que Yuri se virasse, deparando-se com o vice-capitão, Oishi. — Qual é o seu nome e classe?

Oishi estava usando seu uniforme de titular do time, segurando uma pequena prancheta.

— Hai. Kobayashi Yuri. 1-A.

Ela observou como o mais velho examinava a prancheta (provavelmente, deveriam ser as fichas dos novos calouros), antes de lhe oferecer um sorriso amigável.

— Parece estar tudo certo, você foi o primeiro a chegar. Pode ir ao vestiário e colocar a roupa de treino. — Instruiu, apontando para o vestiário logo atrás deles.

— Hai. — Respondeu animada, correndo para o vestiário.

Assim como Oishi havia dito, o vestiário estava vazio.

O lugar em si era espaçoso, mas sem grandes exageros. Havia uma grande estante de madeira, com vários cubículos para se colocar as mochilas, alguns bancos e, mais ao fundo, ela podia ver os chuveiros.

Não querendo se demorar mais do que o necessário, ela rapidamente se desfez de seu uniforme gakuran preto, abrindo sua mochila de tênis e retirando o calção de tênis verde-escuro e uma camisa de mangas curtas branca. Ela vestiu sua roupa de treino, para então pegar o par de tênis verdes-escuros com rajados vermelhos, que havia escolhido trazer. Depois de terminar de se vestir, ela olhou para suas quatro preciosas raquetes. Todas haviam sido feitas sobre medida e eram personalizadas. Cada uma inspirada em uma das casas de Hogwarts: uma dourada e, se você olhasse com atenção para as cordas da raquete, você poderia ver a cabeça de um leão vermelho; outra era prata e, ao invés da cabeça de um leão, havia a cabeça de uma serpente com longas presas; uma cor-de-bronze com um belo corvo azul; e, por último, a raquete preta com um adorável texugo amarelo.

Ela pensou um pouco, antes de escolher a raquete preta.

Guardando suas coisas em um dos cubículos vagos, ela saiu do vestiário no exato momento em que outros três calouros estavam chegando. Ela lhes ofereceu um sorriso, antes de voltar para onde o vice-capitão estava.

Oishi ergueu os olhos para vê-la, antes de lhe dar o mesmo sorriso amigável.

— Você pode esperar aqui, até que os outros novos membros cheguem. — Falou, antes de voltar para sua atenção para sua prancheta.

Yuri concordou em silêncio, olhando para o treinamento dos membros mais velhos do clube. Ela não pode evitar em analisá-los.

Eles eram bons. Apenas bons. Tinham uma boa preparação física, mas não havia o refinamento que grandes jogadores possuíam. Quanto mais se jogava tênis, mais um tom jogador evoluía e descobria seu próprio estilo de tênis. Quando isso acontecia, o estilo evoluía e o tenista convertia jogadas padrões em suas próprias jogadas e criava movimentos únicos. Isso, obviamente, faltava naqueles garotos.

Sua atenção foi desviada, confirma os demais calouros começaram a chegar. Ela quase sorriu ao ver Echizen Ryoma entre os novatos, principalmente pelo fato de que o garoto parecia não reconhecê-la. Bem, ela não tinha mostrado nada a ele, então ela levaria isso para o lado pessoal. Sem mencionar o seu encontro havia durado apenas um par de minutos no aeroporto.

Em dez minutos, o total de quinze novatos se reunião e, instintivamente, Yuri os analisou. Todos, com exceção de Ryoma, estava abaixo da média. Não havia qualquer tipo de formação física, nem mesmo a básica. Três deles eram, obviamente, sedentários e estavam ligeiramente acima do peso. Um, que parecia querer se destacar completamente dos demais, usando uma camisa chamativa verde limão e laranja, não parava de falar e gabar-se sobre ter dois anos de experiência no tênis.

Yuri revirou os olhos com aquilo.

Se o garoto _realmente_ tinha dois anos de experiência em tênis, então ele era um jogador horrível. Seu corpo não tinha nenhum preparo físico, e ela duvidava que ele fosse capaz de correr mais de três quilômetros, antes de cair ofegante e implorando por piedade.

— " _Ao que tudo indica, os únicos novatos descente, serão Echizen e eu._ " — Pensou, um pouco decepcionada. Ela realmente queria ter mais alguns rivais entre os primeiros anos.

— Ichinens, silêncio e em fila! — Latiu Oishi, sua postura maternal e gentil completamente esquecida, enquanto ele assumia uma postura completamente militar.

Rapidamente, todos os calouros se alinharam em fila ombro a ombro (Yuri ficando entre Echizen e um garoto menor com o cabelo preto em forma de cogumelo), encarando o vice-capitão, apenas para vê-lo acompanhado de todos os outros titulares, incluindo o capitão, Tezuka Kunimitsu.

Depois de ver se todos haviam cumprido a ordem, Oishi se voltou para Tezuka e os dois trocaram um olhar rápido e silencioso. Yuri sorriu ao ver a comunicação silenciosa entre os dois. Era evidente a camaradagem e amizade entre eles. Oishi apoiava e confiava em Tezuka, e o mesmo era evidente no tenista de óculos.

Tezuka deu um passo à frente, encarando cada um os calouros, seu olhar se demorando apenas um segundo mais em Kobayashi, que apenas lhe sorriu de volta.

— Vocês escolheram entrar no clube de tênis, então saibam que eu não aceito comportamento desorganizado e desrespeitoso. Os treinos matinais são começam às seis horas da manhã… — Nesse momento Yuri escutou alguns garotos reclamando, mas um olhar gélido bem direcionado de Tezuka os fez se calar. — Atrasos não serão tolerados. O treino da tarde ocorrerá dez minutos após o fim das aulas. Se você não pode comparecer ao treino a tempo, devido a qualquer outra atividade escolar, avise um colega. Faltar o treino não será permitido. Vocês podem ser ichinens hoje, mas no ano que vem, vocês serão senpai-taichi, e terão que dar o exemplo. Quebrem as regras, falhem em seus exames, desobedeçam a ordens e, eu posso lhes garantir, as consequências não serão brandas. Esse clube não vê o tênis como uma 'brincadeira' ou um 'passatempo'. Para nós, tênis é uma razão de viver. É tão importante e vital como respirar. Se o tênis não é isso para vocês, então, sejam convidados a deixar esse clube.

Yuri suspirou lentamente, sentindo seu interior tremer.

Ela estava certa.

Tezuka tinha a paixão e determinação de um líder.

Ele amava o tênis e se dedicava a ele incondicionalmente. Era óbvio que ele estava disposto a sacrificar tudo e qualquer coisa pelo tênis e pelo clube.

Oishi inspirou devagar, antes de se colocar ao lado de Tezuka, encarando os alunos do primeiro ano. Yuri podia ver a leve incerteza em seu rosto. Era como se ele não estivesse totalmente confiante sobre o que estava prestes a fazer.

— Muito, ichinens, vamos começar com uma avaliação física. Preparamos uma sequencia de exercícios que iram testar sua resistência e habilidade. Ao final da avaliação, Inui… — nesse momento ele indicou um dos titulares atrás dele.

Yuri o olhou rapidamente. Alto, cabelo preto, óculos quadrados de lentes grossas. O corpo era bem construído, mas o que atraiu rapidamente os olhos cor-de-esmeralda, foi o caderno embaixo de seus braços.

Yuri gemeu internamente.

Um tenista de dados!

Oh, como ele detestava esse tipo de tenista. Ela havia jogado contra quatro tenistas de dados no passado e, apesar de ter vencido, o jogo sempre era cansativo, longo e ela precisava, constantemente, aumentar e diminuir o fluxo de seus movimentos, para conseguir quebrar a analise que um tenista de dados era capaz de fazer.

— Irá lhes preparar um menu de treinamento e dieta, ao qual vocês deverão seguir rigorosamente. E, acreditem, se vocês não o fizerem, nós saberemos. — Declarou firme, seus olhos verde-escuros passando pelo rosto de cada calouro, em uma promessa silenciosa de punição severa. — Vamos começar. Primeiramente, vocês deverão completar 30 voltas ao redor do campo de tênis.

Yuri, rapidamente, tampou os ouvidos porque, segundos após Oishi dizer aquilo, todos os ichinens gritaram e gemeram em protesto.

Bem…

Yuri olhou para Echizen ao seu lado, que mantinha uma expressão desinteressada.

Quase todos os ichinens.

* * *

 ** _E ai meus queridinhos? Como vocês estão?_**  
 ** _Pessoalmente, eu estou correndo no momento, pois tenho que ir para o curso, só parei mesmo para atualizar a fic xP_**  
 ** _Espero que todos estejam gostando de como a história está indo._**  
 ** _Beijinhos e até mais =3_**


End file.
